1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to allocation of radio resources in a wireless system and more particularly to allocation of radio resources based on classification of wireless applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid advancement of the mobile communications and the market proliferation of multimedia applications have been key driving factors for the mobile operators to deliver real time video and audio information services to the mobile devices. While not exclusively mobile, according to published reports, 100 million YouTube™ clips are viewed daily with additional 65,000 new videos uploaded every day, and nearly 20 million unique users per month. The number of mobile users of such services can be expected to grow significantly. As use of mobile technology continues to evolve and demands on the network grow with widespread adoption of video and other mobile applications, proper allocation of limited wireless resources grows in importance.